the chase
by enelyx7
Summary: a little prank that went awfully wrong. every single person in dgm is chasing our unfortunate heroes as they try to run for their lives from the sci. dep., the akuma, noah, komui, and leverrier?


"allriiiiiiiight! thank you for the wait! here's your order, kanda-kun! the usual!" jerry said, in his usual sing-song voice.  
"hn." kanda grunted in response. just as he was about to get the tray, lavi appeared out of nowhere.  
"hey! yuu-chan! what are you eating? soba again? you need variety in your food, you know that"  
he said, and was about to put his arm around kanda when kanda said, "touch me, and you'll never use that hand again"  
lavi backed off. then he thought of another prank to play on him. he glanced at the soba. it was still on the counter where jerry put it.  
kanda was about to get it again, but lavi swiped it away from his hands at a split second.  
"why you--!! give it back, you rabbit!" kanda growled, and unsheathed mugen.  
but lavi already ran away from the cafeteria. so kanda chased him.  
lavi ran out of the cafeteria, for fear of being cut into itty-bitty little pieces by kanda.  
he could hear the samurai's yells from close behind him, so he quickly looked for a scapegoat.

and guess who he found!

our lucky main character! allen walker!

on his way to the canteen, no less!

"hey allen! catch!"

lavi did what you should never do to food.

he threw it at the unsuspecting allen, who caught it.

"huh? lavi? why are you giving me soba?" allen managed to ask, just before lavi made a mad dash past him.

"thanks for taking care of yuu's soba for me, allen! bye!"

"kanda's soba...?" allen caught sight of the person in question running toward them. with an unsheathed mugen. preparing for an attack.

"give back my soba, beansprout!"

allen started to run, too. alongside lavi.  
he still had the soba.

allen passed it to lavi, who then passed it back to him, and he passed it to lavi again

"here, you take it"  
"no, you take it!"

and so, they kept on passing it to the other person. amazing it didn't fall.

while they were running, they passed by lenalee, who was going to the science department, holding their coffee.

and they bumped her.

the coffee spilled.

on top of the science dep.'s papers.

and komui's mug broke.

komui was there too.

now, he really liked the mug, but that's not what irritated him. the fact that lavi and allen bumped into his sister is what led to the following actions;

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY LENALEE!! DIIIIEEEE"  
and he took out all of his weapons of mass destruction and also called forth all the komurins.(even #4 mini.)

and he chased after them.

"aww, man... all our documents... well, at least we can dry them of"  
reever was cut short when komui ran through them and destroyed all the documents with a weapon. (maybe a flamethrower.)

...

well, what do you think? of course they chased after him. with evil intents in their minds.

"DAAAAMMMMMMIIIIITTTT!! SUPERVISOR!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!"

lenalee was also chasing her brother, trying to stop him from destroying the rest of the order.  
the komurins were wrecking the walls and destroying rooms.

"Nii-san! stop it already!"

kanda caught up to the two, and was running alongside them.

"give back my soba!!" he slashed at them.

they both ducked, and allen tossed the soba to kanda.

"here!"

kanda caught it, but right then, komuri 3 shot at the trio.

"woah!"

"ack!"

"che!"

they ran past bookman's room.

bookman was sleeping, and was disturbed by all the noise outside.

he suspected it had something to do with lavi.

he was right, of course.

he opened the door, only to see soba flying at him. kanda had dropped it in the explosion. he couldn't eat right now, since running from an enraged komui came first.

the soba landed on him, and just before it did, he managed to see lavi, with that dumb look on his face, being chased by the supervisor, and the whole science dep. team.

sfx: SPLAT!!

fume fume fume...

"LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

and bookman was chasing them, too!

and they ran outside the black order.

there were finders there, and when they saw the whole science dep. was going somewhere, they followed them, trying to hand in their reports.

oh yeah! miranda, krory, noise marie, and general theodore were with the finders too!

and they followed them, seeing as there was nothing to do in the order.

they thought it was some kind of exercise.

And if you'll remember, the order was at the edge of a cliff, and they were running frantically. lavi, allen and kanda looked behind them at the exact moment that they stepped off the cliff.

and like everybody else, they fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

and you multiply that scream by everyone in the order, not counting some, though.

it really destroys your ears, don't it?

now since this is a kid-friendly story(i think.) i won't kill anybody really.

hurt them yes, but kill them?? nooooooo... how could you think that of me?

anyway, there was a forrest underneath them, and so, most of them got caught in the trees.

except for the unlucky few who were going to fall on the ground where no tree's were, because kanda cut them up when he was training.

lenalee saved them, being the kind-hearted soul that she was.

lavi, allen and kanda jumped out of the tree they were in and started running again, because once everyone was out, the chase would begin, again!

what fun. x3

"dammit! this is all your fault, rabbit brat!" kanda glared at lavi, who was running out of breath now.

"wha-- whaddya mean it's m-- my fault??" he replied, gasping.

"well for one," allen said, joining the conversation, "YOU stole kanda's food, managed to get me involved, and eventually, everyone in the order!!"

"oh, yeah. that!" lavi said, grinning. "i'm pretty good at this, aren't i?"

allen and kanda both got pissed off, and kicked lavi somewhere ahead of them.

"YOU IDIOT!!"

for once, they agreed on something.

"owww... damn, what was that for?" lavi winced as he got up from the really hard kick he had just received from his fellow excorcists.

they ran past him.

"hey! why did you guys do that?" he yelled, as he ran alongside them again.

"oh, just shut up, rabbit!" kanda unsheathed mugen again and pointed the tip at him.

"!!" allen had a shocked expression on his face, lavi noticed.

"oi, allen what's--"

"LOOK OUT!!"

a missile was coming towards them, obviously from komurin.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!" komui yelled.

"che, he's persistent!" kanda turned and ran the other way, towards the missile.

"oi! yuu-chan! where are you going?" lavi called.

"mugen: kaichuu ichigen!!"

sfx:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!

kanda's attack destroyed the missile. he smirked, then he ran back to them.

"good job, yuu!" lavi congratulated.

"don't call me 'yuu'!!" he snapped.

okay, so they ran a few miles...until they eventually got to a road.

there was a stagecoach on the road and leverrier was in it.

he was on his way to the order, when he happened to see this little spectacle.

so he told the driver to follow them.

he did.

all right! leverrier's in there! so who's next?

they ran, they ran, they ran...

until they...actully made it to a town.

they passed a bar.

allen saw something that he has seen so many times, that it haunts his dreams.

"m-master??"

cross looked out the window and saw his stupid pupil.

he paid them no mind.

AND AT THAT MOMENT, AGAIN!!

burly looking men kicked down the bar's door.

cross recognized them, i think. but he knew what they were.

they were debt collectors.

he sprang from the bar where he was courting rich ladies and jumped out it's window, and smashed the glass.

"you won't ever get me!!" he yelled at his pursuers.

"PAY UP ALREADY!!"

general cross and a couple of debt collectors have now joined the fray.

"lavi! we have to stop komurin! it's destroying the town!" allen told him, still aware of his surroundings.

"yeah, i know!" lavi replied, then took out his hammer.

they started running out of the town.

sfx:BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

"oi! what was that?" kanda said, as he whirled around to see what made that noise.

lenalee jumped from the smoke and rubble. she had just taken down komurin 2 for good.

"lenalee!!" lavi and allen said in unison.

"guys! what are you doing here?! hurry up! we have to stop Nii-san!" lenalee told them. they were well out of town now

"got it! can you take care of the supervisor, lenalee? we'll handle komurin!!" allen said, still running.

"leave it to me!" she said, and then she made her way toward her maniacal brother.

"okay! oudzuchi koudzuchi! extend!!"

"kaichuu ichgen!!"

"crowned clown! activate!!"

fighting,fighting,fighting. please imagine what happened.

at lenalee's side;

"Nii-san!! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!" she yelled at him.

"but, but lenalee--!!"

"NO BUTS!!"

lenalee kicked him towards the angry sci. dep. crew.

"DIE SUPERVISOR!!"

gory/bloody/violent scenes ommited.

while they were fighting, by the way...akuma spotted them.

"hey! look over there! excorcists! a lot of them! let's go!!"

rest of the akuma: YEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! EARL-SAMA WILL BE SO HAPPY IF WE DEFEAT ALL OF THEM!!

like hell that would happen.

so, after defeating the komurins, allen sensed the akuma coming, told everybody else, then they got into battle positions.

so another round of fighting...

and they didn't even break a sweat, since these guys were mostly level 1's and 2's.

then the ark came out of nowhere!

and the level 3 akuma's came out!

apparently, the earl ALSO saw what they were doing, and sent everybody there.

y'know, all the akuma's and noahs.

a la Battle Royale.

then the other generals come into the scene!!

after all the level 3's come out, the noahs go too.

road comes out first, see's allen.

"ALLEN!!" and she runs over to where he is.

"r-road!!" allen starts running away again.

tykki comes out, lavi and kanda see him. they both start attacking him, until eventually kanda goes and defeats skin, krory defeats jasdebi, lavi goes and starts attacking road with allen, because cross defeats tykki, and the earl goes after cross.

(oh, just go read the manga! or watch the upcoming episodes, i don't care!!)

until eventually,someone else comes from the ark.

it was bak, checking it out, again.

but this time, the other members of his team who were pissed off at him came too.

somehow, they, too, got in the fray.

i guess... fou got in there too.

now, this story was kinda short, i guess. but it was pretty long making it.

i don't really know the ending, so maybe you should think of one yourself.

idea's would be nice. i love idea's.

this was a draft. it will soon (maybe?) be a comic. hopefully, a good one. maybe a yon-koma?

sister's idea. 


End file.
